Resident Evil: In the Eyes of a Monster
by Kyle101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what its like for the monsters of resident evil?


****

Resident Evil:

In The Eyes of a Monster 

Part I: The Awakening

__

Ok you've all heard this before. I'm not even going to bother typing that I have no affiliation with Capcom whatsoever and all that blah blah bla. 

This story was written for all of you diehard Resident Evil fans who wonders what the monsters go through, after this you'll think that the STARS had a walk in the park.

Oh and by the way, all the cities and stuff I made up, easier than finding an atlas:)

I awoke that morning to the bright sunlight streaming into my eyes from the window; it was like any other morning. I could hear my parents having a discussion downstairs and knew it must be almost 9:00. It was Saturday so the family would spend the day together, I really hated these little Saturday family days, but it was a tradition in my house so I never complained. 

But I'm getting way ahead of myself, my name is Jordan Stephens, the average 16 year old male, I live on 113 Sunny Brooke Lane, in a little town Called Brenton, Texas. There had been some strange stuff happening lately in Brenton, 3 people were missing, and 2 more bodies were found, both of them completely gutted. The local police had called in the Feds and they were working the case. The Sheriff insisted that we had nothing to worry about, but as a precaution we should keep our doors and windows locked at all times. 

I got up still groggy from my dreamless sleep and put on a pair of jeans and my favorite flannel shirt. My mom always insisted that I dress nice for our family days and I did to avoid any arguments. 

Before I left my small second story bedroom, I took note of the large blue van with the "Umbrella" logo on it. For some reason I got goose bumps. 

I climbed down the stairs and heard the TV weather man from the living room, " It doesn't look like a good day for a picnic," he observed, "with a 77% chance of rain and a cold front moving in, I suggest relaxing indoors today."

"WHAT?" !" ?" I said not believing my luck. "That guy must be nuts! Look at it outside!" I said staring at the beautiful sun staring through the window.

"Still," said my father, "I don't want us to travel the 70 miles up to Lake Waters and then have to turn right back around and come home."

"You're off the hook for today, " smiled my mother, " but don't stray too far from home in case it starts to rain."

"Sure thing!" 

I hurried up the stairs, tore off the flannel shirt and put on just regular old cotton one. "I can't believe this!" I thought, " Thanks to some psycho weatherman, I get the day off!" I called my girlfriend Joan and asked if she wanted to go hang out.

"You and your buddies aren't gonna' leave me sitting while you skateboard again are you?" She inquired.

"No, it's just you and me today babe."

"Sure"

"Ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes or so."

"See you then!"

As she hung up the phone, I looked out the window to see that the "Umbrella" Van had moved up the street and was now sitting right across the street.

"That's Odd," I thought. 

Little did I know just how odd it was.

I grabbed my car keys and headed downstairs. I had just got to the Garage door when I heard the front door being bust down. By instinct I ran out to see what was going on. What I saw both shocked and amazed me. I saw a dozen or so men in blue bulletproof gear come swarming into the house.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE," shouted my father, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

I guess that's about the time the guns came out, cause dad shut up real quickly. Each one of the soldiers was carrying some kind of Uzi-like guns, probably fully automatic too. 

"Come quietly and no one gets hurt." The one I guessed to be the squad leader announced, thrusting the rifle into my father's face. 

I panicked, I ran straight for the garage. The last thing I remember before being knocked unconscious is the cold metal of one of the guns hitting me in the back of the head.

CHAPTER 2

I awoke in a large, shabby, and well-furnished room, it was shaking and stuttering and I heard the whine of some kind of motor running somewhere ahead. 

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," I groaned.

"Its alright son, well be there soon," said a voice I didn't recognize.

I looked up to see the squad leader leaning over me.

"Got a nasty bump there. Gotta tell Carl to take it easier next time."

"W- wh -where am I?" I stuttered.

"Well, no since in lying to you, you wont be around long enough to tell anyone," said a second voice. "You're in Umbrella specimen transport 1971, on the way to our secret facility on the outskirts of Blue Mountain."

"What do you mean, specimen, and, not being around long enough? What are you going to do to me?

"You'll find out soon enough, son," said the leader.

"Where are my parents?" I said, getting very scared. 

"Relax, there in the other two transports," replied the second voice.

"THE UMBRELLA VAN!" I thought. 

With that I fell back on my makeshift bed and went into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 3

"Yes sir, there was no harm done to any of the specimens, sir!" 

"Good, soldier! Dismissed!" The Umbrella captain addressed his soldier, "Oh, and make sure you secure level 5! We can't afford another break in!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

The soldier trod off leaving the captain by himself in the empty communications room. The commander stared down at the computer monitor at the new specimen. It was the best specimen they had acquired in years, around 16 or 17, muscular build, tall, around 6'2" or 6'3" and he would work perfectly for the Tyrant T-001 project.

He saw Albert Wesker; a tall conceited man, and a complete asshole. He circled the specimen, which was still unconscious from the shot they had given him in the van. He would make a very good subject indeed.

***

I awoke in a very bright room, artificial light I noticed. There was a strange man circling me, examining me. I had a headache like I had never had before. A pounding so intense that I couldn't see, I couldn't breath, and every time I tried to move my head felt as if it would split in two and the soft gray matter that were my brains would spill out on the floor and I would be no more. At this time I couldn't possibly comprehend how much I wish now that that would have happened, but I couldn't get so lucky.

"Yes, you'll do, you'll do fine," said the man in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, masked by a slight German accent.

"Wh...What are you going to do to m.....me?"

"Relax you wont feel the slightest bit of pain, or at least you wont remember feeling the slightest bit of pain."

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? QUIT TALKING IN FUCKING RIDDLES!"

"You little shit! " the German exploded; "you have no clue what we're going to do to you! 

He moved his face so close that Jordan could see the slight dimple in the end of his nose, and how the sweat collected there regardless of the coolness blowing in from the vents of the Central Air Conditioning.

"Were going to remove all of your organs, " he began, " The brain, the heart, the lungs, the stomach, the liver, spleen, kidneys, EVERYTHING!" He roared. "Then were going to run TVM Steroids through your entire body, you will still have consciousness, that's the beauty of it! Your brain will be replaced with a programmable replacement so not to be decayed, but your memories and feelings will begin to slip away as they would with a real brain, Soon your body will become nothing more than an ultimate weapons machine. A robot with nothing but brawn! And the brain, " he said pointing at his head, " The brain comes from right here, face it boy you have maybe a week left, live it as good as you can. But were not totally merciless, for the week before the experiment start, we will provide you with anything you wish." He thought about that for a second, "Except an escape route, NO ONE ESCAPES!" 

With that I was left alone in the room, fearing what he had just told me and wondering if I should take it seriously. Then the absolute largest man I had ever seen walked into the white, sterile room. He held the same kind of guns the guys at his house had, but it looked like nothing more but a penny in this mans hands. He was somewhere around 6'7" and had to weight at least 350 pounds. 

"Come with me kid, " he grumbled in a gravely voice, " And no funny business."

With that I stood up and marched at the end of the guard's weapon in my back. Walking through the door, and down a long white hallway, to my impending doom.

**The End!**

Ha Ha yea right! Ok here's the deal; this is the end of part I you give me good reviews and part II is soon to follow, don't and you can stay in suspense.


End file.
